starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
New Folsom Prison
New Folsom Prison is a maximum security facility on New Folsom. Main prison blocks are situated on oil-rig type platforms inside a giant volcano caldera.2008-06-29. Samwise Didier, Dave Bergain. WWI 08 Coverage - StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-29. History The Terran Confederacy transformed the New Folsom Confederate Mine into a political prison after the catalytic elements required to forge neosteel were discovered in the Sara system. People who were enemies of the Confederacy, but too valuable (or popular) to kill, were sent there and used to work the mine's machinery. Requiring only a minimal guard staff and robotic sentries, New Folsom served as an inexpensive source of unrefined ore and minerals.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: New Folsom. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. At some point in its history, the prison underwent a mass escape attempt known as "the great break," where musician James Page was last seen diving through an airlock.StarCraft II Revolution Overdrive. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-09-12. Many members of the Sons of Korhal spent hard time in New Folsom Prison during their rebellion against the Confederacy. Nevertheless, the Terran Dominion continued to use it. It housed the last three surviving test subjects from the first experiments of Project Shadowblade.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. In spite of its tight security, a culture of anti-Arcturus Mengsk art and music developed inside of the prison. Those who produced such art inside the prison were known as "insiders," and would occasionally be able to smuggle compositions out to the public. The Dominion harvested inmates to be used as test subjects at the Tyrador III research facility.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Egon Stetmann. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-09-10. In the aftermath of the Spectre Rebellion, Nova Terra hunted down a number of the surviving spectres and locked many of them up in New Folsom Prison.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. At the outbreak of the Second Great War, Commander Jim Raynor believed no one had escaped from the prison since 2454. Tychus Findlay was rumored to be locked away thereBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Tychus Findlay. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. and claimed to have broken out while being transported to the prison,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Liberation Day (in English). 2010 though in reality was released as part of a deal with Emperor Arcturus Mengsk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Deal. (in English). 2010. Prison Break During the war, Raynor's Raiders helped Gabriel Tosh to free prisoners from New Folsom. Specifically, he tried to free several imprisoned spectres, to help him in his goal of taking down Mengsk. Although the prison guards were tipped off by Nova, the prisoners were freed. Notable Inmates :Main article: New Folsom prison inmates *Tychus Findlay (released 2504) *Cole Hickson (released 2502)Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1 (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). *Crooked Sam *Ajendarro Ybarra (released prior to the Second Great War) Notes *Folsom State Prison is a penitentiary in California, United States. It was one of the first maximum security prisons. Johnny Cash often performed concerts for criminals there, and even wrote a song called Folsom Prison Blues. *In the preview image, there is an easter egg of Jim Raynor and Zeratul in two prison cells. References Category: Installations